Hisouka's Untitled
by Mitara-Yuki
Summary: AU! Princess Mitara Yuki disguised herself to retrieve her mother's doctor who had been abducted. Along her journey with other 5 warriors, love & friendship bloomed. Ragnarok & Suikoden inspired. Hisouka*Mitara, Gon*Kalluto, Killua*Kurapika, Leorio*Machi.


**+ Hisouka's Untitled +**

**Summary:** Alternate Universe. Princess Mitara Yuki disguised herself to retrieve her mother's doctor who had been abducted. Along her journey with other five warriors, love and friendship bloomed. Ragnarok and Suikoden inspired.

**Pairings:** Hisouka X Mitara, Kuroro X Mitara, Killua X Kurapika, Gon X Kalluto, Leorio X Machi. (Kalluto and Kurapika are girls here! ) ^^V

**Reminder:** This is my 6th fan fic for Hunter X Hunter. Hope you'll like this one. New ideas keep popping in my mind, so I can't help myself to make new ones. Sorry if my other fics aren't finish yet. I want to take it all slowly. =) Enjoy!

* * *

**+ Hisouka's Untitled +**

**+ Chapter 01 +**

**+ A Bad News +**

Princess Mitara Yuki is in her royal carriage. Her chauffeur (driver) was hurriedly driving the horses towards the kingdom of Scarleticia, her home. She wanted to go home as fast as she can because of the bad news she received a while ago.

=[Flashback]=

_Mitara was resting after a hard training for today, when her golden phoenix, Augustine, flew towards her._

What is Augustine doing here? Got news from Scarleticia?_ Mitara thought to herself._

_Augustine is her messenger when she's far from the Kingdom. As of the moment, she's in a vast forest, doing her trainings as a skilled Hunter. She's doing her training once a year and it lasts for four to five months._

_The phoenix landed on her arm when she raised it. Augustine abruptly projected a hologram-like image of her mother's assistant, the 22-year old, Ms. Machi._

_Mitara's eyebrows collided. _I can smell some bad news.

"_Princess Mitara, I don't want to make you worry but I have some bad news for you." She paused a bit. "Your mother, Queen Kikyou was poisoned, and Doctor Firia has been abducted by the army of L'Reinoulle. You need to come home now, Your Highness."_

_Mitara gaped in shock when she heard the news. Then the message vanished._

=[End of Flashback]=

Mitara sighed helplessly. She can't do anything about it not unless she reached their Kingdom. She wanted to blame herself for not staying at her mother's side.

_Why did it happen when I'm away from the Kingdom? I couldn't able to protect my mother! _She gritted her teeth in frustration. _L'Reinoulle will pay for this!_

XXX

She reached the Kingdom of Scarleticia the next morning. Her royal carriage went straight to the palace as the royal guards let them passed when they recognized her. Minutes had passed; she's already walking towards her mother's room at the 3rd level of the palace.

When she entered her mother's room, she saw Ms. Machi, fixing the blanket of her mother who's quietly lying on her elegant bed.

"Ms. Machi, what happened here?" she asked in a low voice.

"Princess Mitara! I'm glad that you're already here!" Ms. Machi smiled as she approached her.

"How's mother?" she glanced at her mother.

"She's just sleeping. We think that the poison brought the Queen to sleep. We can't wake her up but her pulses were still normal," the lady with blue, long hair explained.

"Is that so?" she approached the Queen and hugged her. "Mother, I promised, I'll let them pay on what they did to you."

"Princess Mitara…"

She looked to the one who called her. She saw her loyal right-hand, Leorio, standing near the door.

"Yes, Leorio?"

"Good heavens, you're back, Princess Mitara!" Leorio gladly said.

"I want to know what happened here when I'm away."

"Please come with us at the Conference Hall, Your Highness."

Mitara nodded. She kissed her mother on her forehead and then she followed Leorio towards the Conference Hall with Ms. Machi.

XXX

When she entered the Conference Hall, all of the people inside vowed to her. The Five Generals of the Palace were there.

"We may all be seated," she said as she sat in front. The other seven seated as well. "Now, tell me what happened here," she said.

"The army of L'Reinoulle attacked here when you were away, Princess Mitara. They made an ambush attack from the North Gate of the Kingdom," Gen. Nobunaga Ledon, the oldest among the Five Generals, stated. "We defended against them very well. However, a part of them made it through the border line."

Mitara nodded.

"When we were in the midst of the war, Leorio reported that a spy poisoned the Queen and abducted the Royal Doctor Firia," Gen. Phinx Lotte, the bravest general, reported. "And then after a while, the enemies started to back out."

"What happened inside the Palace? How did the spy made it inside?" she asked.

"We still don't know how the spy got inside as near as the Queen's room, Your Highness," Gen. Pakunoda Chapman, the most intelligent among the generals, reported. "Ms. Machi and Leorio were guarding them."

She glanced at the two.

Machi lowered her head. "I'm sorry, Princess Mitara, but I was put into sleep even before Dr. Firia was abducted."

"As I guarded the Queen's room, the enemies' leader attacked and another one abducted the Royal Doctor," Leorio reported.

Mitara sighed about the news she received.

"One more thing, Princess Mitara, the sword Sentinel Breeze was also stolen," Gen, Shalnark Kirke, one of the smartest tacticians, uttered.

"What? Why didn't you protect the sword? It's my father's inheritance! Why did you let it get stolen?" Mitara exclaimed in disbelief.

"We're very sorry, Princess Mitara. But we did everything we can do to protect the sword," Gen. Shezuku, the youngest general, uttered.

Mitara took a deep breath, and then sighed once again. _It looks like the world is on my shoulder!_

"Are you okay, Princess?" Leorio asked.

She nodded. "I'll think of a plan for this. I really need to think first. This meeting is adjourned."

They all stood and vowed to Mitara.

"Ms. Machi, Leorio, please stay here."

The two complied and the 5 generals left the Conference Hall.

* * *

**Note:** So, what do you think? Does it sound interesting? Hmm, I think it's too long for an introduction chapter. =) Please read and review, so I'll know if it makes sense. Thx!

Mitara-Yuki


End file.
